Their Light
by kateshay
Summary: She was innocence, a ray of light in their dark world. They would do anything to protect her and make her happy. They were to blinded by her light that they did not even notice. mentions of rape. team 7 AU


don't know what came over me but i got the inspiration to write this little thing.

* * *

She was innocence, a ray of light in their dark world. She made them feel happiness. In her own way she showed them love, love that they had been missing for a long time or never had. They never got along on anything but that they would do anything to protect her innocence. Because she was their light.

They never knew the truth. The signs where everywhere, but she covered them so well. Her thinness, the diets, the meekness, the red dress were all explained and marked up as her being a girl nothing more. They never saw the signs.

Kakashi noticed that the first time out of the village on a long mission, she became more outspoken, and that she tended to eat a lot at meals. When Naruto found the sleeping pills, she claimed that she had bad cramps on her monthly cycle that prevented her from sleeping properly. And that ended the discussion altogether leaving all three males properly embarrassed.

Sasuke noticed that she did not cling to him like other girls did, she was nice to him most of the time, but she never went out of her way to touch him.

They could not connect the dots.

They never understood her silent plea, every time she asked Sasuke to walk her home, or when would they be going on another out of village mission.

They did not understand until the truth was slammed in their face.

They were on a mission to spring country, they had gotten a little lost and it had set them behind making them have to camp out. Before they went to bed Naurto and Sasuke got into a fight and it made Sakura forget to take her pill.

They woke up to muffled sobs and screams coming from their female teammate. She was thrashing around, fighting against an unseen assailant. Touched her shoulder in an attempt to wake her, and it did her body jumped and she backed away from the hand as if he had been burn, "please, don't, I'll be good daddy; I promise I learned my lesson." Sakura sobbed as she tried to make herself small, clutching her clothes protectively around her small thin frame.

And then the fog of the dream lifted from her eyes and Sakura looked around at the shocked faces of her teammates, and she paled, "please forget what you heard." She said.

"Sakura does your dad… hurt you" asked Sasuke.

"Just forget about it please." She said her voice contain fear.

"Sakura we can help you, we want to help you, you are our teammate, just tell us" said Kakashi, "we can protect you."

"You can't protect me, not from him, he has too much influence in the village, and he could pay his way out of it, it's useless." Muttered Sakura.

"You could move out, you're old enough, as a ninja the moment you graduated you became old enough to govern your own life." Said Kakashi. Sakura's eyes showed hope.

"Tell us." Urged the jounin.

Slowly Sakura spoke, "he's not even my real father, just my stepfather, mom married him when I was five, he always watched me said I was pretty like my momma. He would touch me all the time, innocent gestures, pat on the head, stuff like that. Then after I turned 7 he started coming home real drunk, sometimes he would hit mom, but one night when I was 9 he knocked her unconscious, I tried to wake her, but that made him even more mad, I called him a monster, he slapped me, then said that I should show my worth because I was the bastard daughter of a whore, and that I should be thankful because of him, because of him I was not sleeping in the street and had a roof over my head. Then he tore my clothes off… and… and he" Sakura stopped for a sob.

"He never really hit me like he did mom, he did something worse," Sakura stopped crying, "he took away my first everything from me, I was just 9 but he took it, I did not even know what was going on or what he did I could not understand it. When ever I did not get full marks on a test he would, or came home late, or did anything to make him mad."

The boys sat in shock around their female teammate, they felt dirty and disgusted at the man who would do this to their precious light, and at them selves for not noticing earlier what was going on.

Naruto and Sasuke sat beside her as her body shook with muffled sobs. Slowly Naruto took one of her petite hands and held it in his, and Sasuke took the other, "I promise that for as long that I am able, I will never let that man touch you again." Said Naruto voice full of determination. "Neither will bastard, will you."

"Of course not, after all I will be able to protect her better than you will." Replied Sasuke in his cool even tone.

"You're just jealous that I said it first!" yelled Naruto.

"I am not."

"Are too."

Sakura felt a spark of happiness, as she giggled as they fought over her.

And for the first time Sakura felt truly safe.

Kakashi wrote a letter to Tsunade to explain the situation and to have the Haruno house watched. It was the least he could do. Because she deserved better.

The three males of team 7 always tried to protect her because she gave them hope, she was their light.

And they knew that they were strong, but compared to her they were pathetic. Even though she was scared, she went through so much and they could not really comprehend, her childhood was like a nightmare, she still managed to smile, she still managed to shine like the sun giving light to their own darkness.

In reality she was stronger then them.

* * *

wow i felt really depressed when i was writing this. dont know where the idea came from but it griped me and made me write it. **please tell me what you think.**


End file.
